


Wavelength

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Rex goes undercover. Obi-Wan is with him the whole time, as a voice in his ear.





	Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityabrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi has been in his head for weeks, because he was in his ear for weeks. 

Rex had no idea why he'd been chosen when he was chosen, but he guessed it wasn't his place to question it. Fact was, he got called into the Jedi Temple and Master Yoda said something that sounded like trouble and that Master Windu translated into something even worse. Someone was selling Republic secrets to the Separatists and the Jedi Council had been tasked with finding out who. Their big idea was to send a clone in undercover, put the word out he'd deserted with sensitive information they suspected he'd sell to fund a new life in the Outer Rim, and let the spy find him. They all knew it was kinda ridiculous, but they figured it just might work.

They sent him down to the infirmary and General Kenobi was waiting there with a Jedi doctor and two medical droids with a terrible bedside manner. They didn't say the procedure would be painless and that was good because it wasn't; they injected something - some kind of tech, not that he could explain the way it worked, and he didn't think to ask at the time - directly into the workings of his left ear, with a jolt that made him curse under his breath, present company be damned. Another injection, the point of the needle pushed up under his chin, and they were done - with him, at least. The doctor moved on to the general and did exactly the same to him, except she carried on; a third needle went into his wrist where Rex hadn't had one. 

"Push that to activate," she told the general, so he pushed on the place in his wrist where the needle had just been, wincing just a fraction. Something crackled into life in Rex's head. 

"Can you hear me?" the general asked, looking at him from across the relatively small room. 

"Yes, sir," he replied, then he frowned. "But, well, you're just over there." 

The general chuckled with a curt nod to concede the point, then he stood and left the room. 

"Can you hear me now?" he asked again, and minute later. And Rex _could_ hear him, on the inside of his head. 

"Loud and clear, sir," he replied, like that wasn't bloody disconcerting. 

"Then we're ready," the general said. Rex couldn't say he disagreed; they were as ready as they'd ever be.

Rex left the Temple after that. He didn't go back to the barracks; he slipped out into the city instead, in a set of clothes the Jedi had had him put on that looked nothing like a clone's usual kit, but he supposed that was the point. He pulled his hood up as he walked and he ducked into a boarding house down in the lower levels of the entertainment district. It was the cheap sort where most of the clientele would be paying by the hour, not by the night, and the rooms all smelled a lot like the troopers' quarters after three months solid cooped up on a star destroyer. 

Lying in bed that night, a blaster tucked in underneath his pillow, he could hear General Kenobi's voice inside his head as he checked in. In the shower the next morning, he could hear him again; from the fizz around his voice, he guessed the general was in the shower then, too. When Rex wandered the city and sat himself down in a well-known seedy bar, the general was there. When the waitress flirted with him, he was there. When the _waiter_ flirted, he was there then, too, clucking his tongue in amusement. Rex could imagine the general's smile, back in his quarters, but the spy didn't make himself known that night. 

"You know, I hadn't realised just how intriguing the general population might find a rogue clone trooper," the general said, while Rex was lying in bed later on, once he'd turned out the light and stretched out under the starchy blanket. He imagined the general in his own bed, back inside the Temple, not that he'd intended to. "Is this flirtatious reaction quite usual?"

"Well, it's not _un_ usual," Rex replied, halfway to awkward, not quite sure how else to respond. "It's either that or we get spit on, or sometimes ignored." 

The general hmmed out a contemplative breath, then he said, "Good night, Rex," and he turned off the transmitter. Rex imagined the general's thumb pressed to that spot on his wrist, where Rex himself didn't have one, and then a light in the Jedi Temple going out. Then he closed his eyes, and he tried to sleep.

The spy didn't make himself know on any of the three nights after that, either. He didn't make himself known on the fourth night or the sixth night or the tenth night, though Rex had had offers from other parties - a few concerned citizens who'd heard the nature of what he might have to hand, the Hutts, a consortium of bounty hunters who probably thought they could sell it on themselves for more. Every day, Rex spoke to new potential buyers. Every day, he fended off complaints about the clones - his brothers - while the general kept him calm and focused from the other end of an invisible direct line. 

Some people offered him jobs, and the general told him to take some of the minor ones 'cause it might boost his reputation in that particular community, so that kept him busy - just break-ins, mostly, warehouses, nothing that would cause too much of a stir. Some people offered him sex, too, and the general gave him a very blunt, amused assessment of each of his would-be suitors, none of them particularly flattering to hear except Rex was the only one who heard. And, at the end of every night, Rex went to bed with General Kenobi's voice in his ear, telling him _good work, Rex; I'll check in again in the morning_. 

Two weeks passed. Rex had been making a name for himself in all the right wrong circles while enjoying the general's sharp commentary beamed direct inside his brain; there were times when the general went quiet, which Rex could only suppose were times that he had confidential business, but he was there a lot, throughout the days and long into the evenings. Rex got used to the sound of his voice quite early on. He got used to having someone there to talk to, at least when he was behind closed doors at the end of the night. He didn't need anyone thinking he heard voices, even if they were actually real.

On the thirteenth night, as he ate, there was a guy making eyes at him from the end of the bar. 

"What does he look like?" the general asked, conversational, and Rex looked at him sitting there, holding a glass. 

"He looks a lot like you do, come to think of it," he replied, hiding his mouth with a bread roll hovering over his soup. "Maybe a bit taller. Toff, though. Looks a bit like he stole his clothes from the Queen of Naboo." 

"He sounds like quite a handsome devil," the general said, his amused smile almost audible in Rex's head. "That's settled, Rex. There's nothing else for it, you'll just have to leave with him tonight." 

Rex snickered, but the problem was it put the idea into his head, a lot clearer than it had ever been before. General Kenobi was an attractive man, in his own odd Jedi way, and suddenly Rex could see himself sitting there with him and not just walking to him, definitely not eyeing his oddly-clothed lookalike. 

And later, when Rex had stripped off his clothes and stretched out in bed, when he'd turned off the light and closed his eyes, General Kenobi's voice in his ear as they discussed their objectives did things to him that it hadn't before. Once the general killed the link for the night, Rex clenched his jaw and tried to tell himself no, but he failed rather miserably - he wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked himself till he was done. There was a possibility, no matter how small, that he was thinking about Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A third week passed. Rex took small jobs, the ones where there was no one lingering on site who might get hurt, and courted interest from some guy who was maybe their spy and then again maybe wasn't, though it all came to him via a series of proxies. His room was ransacked more than once, though there was precious little in it for ransacking to really be required; General Kenobi talked to him as he cleared his things back into their usual spaces, about the war or just about some research he'd been doing, or some story from back when he'd still been an apprentice, and then he went to bed. Once the link was down, Rex touched himself. By then, it wasn't about the possibilities; he knew exactly who it was he was thinking about. 

Then, one night, the general left the commlink open. Rex could hear him, his breath, how he was trying to control it, how it hitched, and he knew what that sounded like because he'd sounded the same way himself, every night for three whole weeks. He couldn't help it after that - he wrapped one hand around himself and he squeezed, he stroked, he tried to keep himself quiet except he probably failed. And the general just got louder, his breath short, all needy moans that Rex guessed he was probably trying to muffle except the link to Rex was in his head. He could imagine him there, in the Temple, in bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips pressed up against his hand. He could hear the moment that the general came, the strangled groan, the gasp, and Rex came, too, maybe even because of it. 

They didn't say a word, but the general left the commlink open. Rex fell asleep listening as he fell asleep, too. 

It happened again the next night, and again the night after that, just enough for Rex to wonder if maybe it was something he'd done on purpose but not enough for him to know. But listening made him louder, made him bolder, till he was kneeling on the mattress in the dark, leaning hard against the headboard. It made him bolder stroking himself, thrusting into his hand as he imagined the general doing the same. He could hear General Kenobi loud and clear, every sharp, hissing breath he took, every groan, every time he snapped his teeth together to try to keep himself from shouting out. He wasn't quiet, though, at least not to Rex, and all Rex could think of was all the things he maybe would've liked to do, if they'd been in the same room and not just inside each other's heads. 

And then the general was done, finished, with a sort of hitching groan, and Rex felt his cheeks flush at the sound of it. And then the general took a long, deep breath, and then he another, and when he'd taken a third, he said, "Rex." The sound of his name like that, in General Kenobi's strained, half-breathless voice...it was almost enough to make Rex come just by itself, but he froze instead. 

"Sir?" he said. 

For a moment: silence, except the sound of the general's breath. Then: "Rex, can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir." 

"Oh." A pause. An awkward pause. "Oh. I...didn't realise." 

Rex frowned. "You mean you couldn't hear me?"

"Rex, I can _always_ hear you," the general said. "Your transmitter is always on. I can't turn it off." He took a breath. He sighed it out and took another. "I thought you knew. I thought that was why..." 

The door to Rex's room swung open. He didn't have time to say a word before the intruder swept in and knocked him out cold. If he hadn't been so damned distracted, maybe might've reached for his blaster, but then again maybe not.

The events that followed were all a blur to Rex. He knew he was dragged out of bed and out of the room he'd only just straightened up, bundled up in a sheet so the fact he was stark naked wouldn't draw too much attention. Was knew he was tossed into a speeder after that, but everything else was pretty hazy. He remembered being asked where the datachip was and not answering because he really couldn't answer - after all, there _was_ no datachip, it was a total Jedi fiction. He remembered drifting in and out. Mostly, he remembered General Kenobi's voice in his ear, even if the specific words he said sort of passed him by. He remembered the buzz and the blue light of a lightsaber and being hauled back out once all was said and done. He remembered the look on General Kenobi's face before he passed out again, _again_.

"We have the spy," the general told him, inside his head, as he lay stretched out in a Jedi med bay bed. The general himself was nowhere to be found, which made sense considering just how busy the Jedi always were. And Rex lay there for three days, riding out his concussion as the doctors fussed and poked and prodded, while Obi-Wan Kenobi left the line between them open. The daily conversations of the Jedi weren't exactly thrilling entertainment, but they made him feel like he wasn't alone. The droids weren't any kind of great company, after all.

He expected the link to be broken in the end, and eventually it was. The general came down to have the implants removed and then he sat there on the next bed along, watching while the doctor removed Rex's. Once the doctor moved on, the general pulled a privacy screen across and moved over closer to Rex's bed. 

"Thank you for your help, Rex," he said, seriously, maybe even sincerely. "We have the spy in custody. You can go back to your battalion once you've been released." 

"Thank you, sir," Rex replied. They quieted. They eyed each other. "Sir?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"Did you really think I knew you could hear me?"

The general raised his brows. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I assumed that was rather the point," he said.

"And so that was...alright by you?"

The general smiled wryly. "It made me realise I treat you like a soldier and not like a man," he said. "It made me realise that I don't want that."

They should have left it there, Rex thinks, but that wasn't where they left it. Three days later, he was out of the infirmary and back in the Coruscant barracks. A week after that, he was due back full time off light duties, and he got the call to head back to that cheap boarding house. It wasn't an order. He really needn't have gone. Of course, he went.

The general was inside the room, sitting there waiting on the edge of the bed with a sheepish smile. Rex was wearing his armour. The general was still in his robes. Rex thought maybe disguises would've made it easier, but it turned out they didn't need that kind of thing at all; the general stood, and Rex went closer, and the general used the Force to pull him closer still. Maybe the kiss that came next was verging on the edge of stupid, but Rex would never, ever take it back.

It's morning now and they're still there, and every scrap of clothing they arrived in's in a confused-looking heap just inside the locked door. Turns out the fresher's the awful room's best feature and that's where they've found themselves now - in the shower, underneath the spray, the general's hair and beard soaked through, wet skin to skin. Last night, all they did was watch each other doing what they'd heard each other do so many times before, but now...Rex's mouth is pressed up against the back of General Kenobi's neck as he guides his cock to his hole and pushes in, slow and deep and breathless. The general won't stop talking as he does it; to be honest, Rex kind of hopes he never does.

He wraps one hand around the general's cock, and he strokes him, and he groans - it's like everything he heard at night, over their transmitters, only more. And, when they're done, when they've bitten back moans and jerked and come, when Rex's cock's still pushed up deep inside him, somehow Rex knows that's not the end. The general turns his head to kiss him, mouth to mouth, and hot, and hard. Rex knows neither of them came here lightly. They both have so much to lose, but then again so much to gain.

Obi-Wan Kenobi has been in his head for weeks. The thing is, it turns out Rex really isn't in a hurry to get him back out of it.


End file.
